30 Días
by Nikola1426
Summary: En 30 días puede pasar más de lo que podrías esperar
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**  
**Bueno, esta es la primera Historia que subiré a esta pagina y espero que les guste mi forma de escribir. Esta historia se me ocurrió luego de estudiar horas y horas Química para un examen, termine a las 2 de la mañana escribiendo esto, lo que me recordó a Mozart por alguna razón, HAHAHAHAHA~, bueno, podre lo que he leído en la mayoría de las historias porque como soy nuevo no soy muy bueno jejeje.**

**Pareja: Bueno, con el tiempo y según los comentarios especificare una pareja**

**Advertencias: Por ahora ninguna**

**Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, ojala si, pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Bueno, espero aprecien mi DIVINA ****CREACIÓN**

Movió y sacudió libro por libro, sin saltarse detalle alguno que apreciaran sus ojos, si de algo estaba seguro es que debía de encontrarlo lo más pronto posible,

¿Dónde estás? , si no te encuentro rápido no se qué será de mi, por favor aparece, se que estas aquí – cada vez más desesperado , con la respiración y latidos acelerados, hasta que por fin le encontró, detrás de una pila de libros de buena postura y uno que otro de filosofía y cocina se divisaba la pequeña figura alada,

¡Arthur! – Alfred le tomó aplastándole contra su mejilla en un improvisado abrazo de alivio,

¡Hey!, Suéltame que me asfixias! – exclamó el inglés completamente indignado, empujándole tratando de alejar la cara del Estadounidense , con una voz extraña y chillona, comparable con la de un hámster,

Perdón, perdóname – Una lagrima se desliza por la mejilla del menor.

**Pasado martes 24 de Junio  
12:30, Hora del almuerzo, Cafetería Escolar,**

-No es justo ese tema del baile, si no se es "popular" no se pasa bien, ¡no piensan en nosotros un poquito! – Alfred, completamente echado sobre la mesa, revolviendo su almuerzo, Un plato lleno de algo como puré con "cosas" incrustadas de colores negro y verde, algo nada muy apetitoso. Junto al plato un postre, aparentemente flan y una bebida de dudoso contenido,

- Ni aunque hagas una queja formal, que dudo puedas hacer, no te van a escuchar, en especial viniendo de ti – Un comentario con tono burlón no muy agradable y para nada levantador de ánimo de parte del inglés que se encontraba en frente. A diferencia del "almuerzo" del de ojos azules, este tenía una elegante y fina taza de té en una mano y sobre la mesa un plato de galletas y chocolates seguramente seleccionados de alguna caja finísima. Sentado de una postura fina y recta propia del británico,

- Es cierto Alfie, por más que hablemos no nos van a escuchar – Esas suaves palabras le hicieron pensar un poco,

- Es cierto, pero no me daré por vencido tan fácil, no es propio de un Héroe hacer algo así si puede intervenir, y como dices, no solo hay que hablar, hay que demostrar que el baile no será lo mismo sin nosotros, que es para todos por igual, Como héroe que soy no puedo dejar que personas como ustedes no disfruten el baile – Dicho esto con gran energía y una gran sonrisa se levantó para apuntar al muchacho de en frente,

- ¡Arthur!. Como mi amigo y parte del consejo de estudiantes, ¡ Serás mi apoyo!, y tu – Giró decidido apuntando al tímido chico que estaba a su lado – Como mi hermano y consejero ¡ Serás mi apoyo! – En primer lugar el canadiense dio un salto por el grito y reacción sorpresiva de su hermano, para luego soltar una risita tímida

– Estoy contigo- Alfred río para voltearse hacia el otro sujeto esperando la respuesta

-¿No hay más opciones verdad? – Ante estas palabras Alfred Aumenta su sonrisa con un brillo especial en los ojos, un brillo de esperanza y alegría único de el. Estiró un brazo junto a los demás para sobreponer manos

- Desde hoy, 30 días para el baile, Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams y el gran Héroe encargado general de esta misión, Alfred F Jones, Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para hacer de este baile inolvidable para todos.

**"30 DÍAS"**

******Bueno, este es algo como la introducción a esta Historia, No se cuantos capítulos van a ser pero lo más seguro es que haga 1 por cada Día del sedo mes. No soy muy bueno con las personalidades de cada personaje pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda. Necesito saber si debo de continuar con la Historia y cualquier comentario sera aceptado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí el primer día, Hehehe, como tuve tiempo aller decidí terminarlo rápido, espero les guste y aprueben. Por petición de** **MyobiXHitachiin tendremos pareja, USxUK.**

**Advertencia: Según yo no hay**

**Disclaimer: Como dije Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a ****Himaruya Hidekaz por más que quiziera fuera mía**

**1 día, martes 24 Junio:**  
**Alfred:**

Hoy decidí junto a mi hermano y Arthur llevar acabo una suprema y muy importante misión. Para comenzar decidí que nos juntaríamos para organizarnos.

**1 día, martes 24 Junio**  
**7:30 pm, Hora Cena**  
**McDonnald's **

Me costó mucho traer al señorito modales, pero gracias a la influencia mayor de Francis no fue un problema

***recuerdo***

_- Bueno, ¿Que lugar elegiste para hacer la reunión? espero que sea de buena comida - hablaba y hablaba de como eran los restaurantes allá en Inglaterra y lo bien que se comía, hasta que vió el lugar que había escogido,_  
_-¡Llegamos! - exclame mostrándole mi amado lugar de convivencia y fuente de mi alegría_  
_- ¡¿QUE? - paró de golpe, perdón pero según yo era obvio - Disculpa me pero yo no entrare en ese asqueroso lugar, ¡ como puedes comer en eso! - ¿como se atrevió a llamar asqueroso a este lugar? si hubiera seguido hablando así de mi precioso le hubiera partido la cara en dos, pero se salvo por una llamada inesperada que contesto de inmediato,_  
_- Hi... Francis, ¿que quieres ahora?...¡¿AH?, no no, perdona... no de verdad que no puedo unirme les...no, de hecho estoy con el... no, tampoco puede unirse les, vamos a comer ahora, si, adiós - Corto con una cara pálida propia de un fantasma, me tomo de la mano y me arrastró a tirones dentro de mi amado, se sentó de golpe sentándome a su lado aún con cara de trauma total, Matthew llegó un poco tarde pero según el siempre estuvo allí, obviamente junto al osito raro que ni me acuerdo como se llama, ¿Kumogoro? ... no se, pero la cosa es que se pasa mucho tiempo con esa cosa._

Antes que nada pedimos algo de comer, Arthur pidió té y tostadas cosa que no había pero tuvieron que traerle para complacerle bajo una gran amenaza de maldición de su parte, Matth pidió un McChicken y jugo de naranja, yo pedí algo simple, un "Double Cheese burger" un "big mac" una porción grande de papad, un McSnack y una bebida tamaño Jumbo. Una vez terminamos todo ( Cuando su estomago toco la mesa ) comenzamos a organizarnos,

- Bueno, como el monstruo termino de ENGULLIR podemos comenzar a hablar, y empiezo yo porque no quiero escuchar las ideas raras de este idiota. ¿Que? ¿idiota yo?, de todas formas tuve que aguantarle para escuchar lo tan importante que tenía que decir para despreciar mi sagrada opinión de esa forma - si queremos hacer algo para que de verdad valga la pena debemos de organizar el baile nosotros, yo me encargare de eso ofreciéndonos en el comité de Alumnos,Bien, como el baile lleva un tema debemos de proponer uno que agrade a todos, tanto populares como no, para esto propongo que entrevistemos a nuestros compañeros, tanto menores como mayores ya que el baile este año es general. He organizado la distribución de papeles de este modo, Yo, como dije antes veré el tema de la votación, Matthew hablara con los profesores y buscara contactos de lugares y personas que puedan ayudarnos con la comida y decoración, Yo ayudare a Alfred a entrevistar y buscar algo de entretención como una banda y cosas así - Wow, ¿como este tipo lo organizo todo tan rápido? para mi que lo hizo en la tarde y eso demuestra que vida social no tiene,

- Bueno, seudo "gentelman", ¿por que tengo que hacerlo contigo y no solo como Matth ? - Arthur pareció molestarse pero la pregunta era necesaria

- Bueno, en primer lugar SOY un caballero, y en segundo, no lo haces solo porque estoy seguro lo vas a echar a perder de una u otra forma - ¿como dijo? - Bueno, ¿no crees que ya es tarde como para seguir aquí ?, nos van a reñir en el instituto, ¿quien paga?, supondré que tu Alfred por elegir este lugar - Claro, ahora se aprovecha,

- Perdón, no traje dinero porque pensé que te ofrecerías para pagar

- Espera, ¿invitas a comer y no traes dinero?, perdona pero yo no pienso pagar - estaba a punto de gritarle algo cuando Matthew interrumpió

- Bueno, vamos, no se preocupen, yo pagué- ¿en que momento pagó?. Nos levantamos, Arthur se disculpo como mil veces por dejar que Matth pagara siendo que según el debía pagar yo. Como el colegio estaba cerca volvimos a pie - Yo... escuche que debido al incendio pasado... hay menos habitaciones ... y ... ahora hay que dormir con compañero... colgaron una lista de las parejas a la entrada del edificio - Si no hubiera estado cerca no hubiera entendido nada, con esa voz tan suave que tiene.  
Por insistencia de Arthur fuimos a ver la nombrada "lista". Al pobre de mi hermanito le toco con el Ruso comunista ese, obviamente intente que de todo pero termino por ir igual. Decidí hacer una queja en ese mismo instante pero Arthur me detuvo con un " no vale la pena, se van a reír de tu falta de ortografía ", osea, quien se cree para decirme lo que debo o no hacer,

- Vamos, que aburrido, me toco con un idiota - me acerque a ver de quien se trataba y ... ese comentario no me agrado en lo absoluto

- Pero, pero si estas conmigo, que acaso, ¡¿acaso me odias? - se rió, pues si era una broma no me hizo gracia alguna,

- ya tonto, vamos o nos quedamos sin pieza

Se rió de mi todo el camino hasta la pieza, pero paró de golpe al entrar - es broma, ¿verdad? - le empuje a un lado para poder ver que cosa con la pieza y comprendí de inmediato la situación. Era una habitación individual, tenía un baño enano, una ducha fuera del baño, bastante incomodo para privacidad, una terrazita enana, hasta el baño era más grande, un sillón duro como piedra, un escritorio con 3 libros encima , y una cama, una sola cama, de una plaza, ni si quiera plaza y media. Solo una cama, ¿ era broma?

- Creo que te equivocaste de pieza Arthur

- ¿Equivocarme? ... quizá tengas razón...pero en esta puerta dice "103"... quizá me este quedando ciego, dime, ¿que numero sale allí?

-bueno... - limpie Texas y me acerque para ver bien - dice..."103" , bueno...si este es el lugar supondré que tendremos que arreglarnosla a como de lugar...perdón, arreglártelas porque como Héroe que soy me adapto a cualquier cosa

- entonces Héroe maleable duermes en el sillón

-Esperate, ¡¿Que?

Y así termine sobre un sillón con una hoja de diario encima, congelándome del frío que hacía y Arthur de lo más bien con una tapa enorme y calientita en el piso, razón, tire un lápiz sobre la cama y esta se mando abajo. Me acosté sobre el sillón porque pensé que era cómodo pero... fue un grave error,

- ¿Arthur?

-Que paso ahora...-

-¿ Puedo dormir allí contigo?

- Lo que quieras - se volteo para seguir durmiendo, me acosté a su lado tapandome con la manta. El suelo era bastante más cómodo que el sillón.  
Razón de porque no me acosté en otra parte del suelo:  
1- Arthur tenía la manta  
2- Era el único lugar con alfombra  
3- Tenía miedo por ruidos raros afuera  
4- Hacía mucho frío y Arthur es calientito  
5- Se ve lindo durmiendo... espera ¡¿que? ... bueno...puede que si me guste un poco, pero muy poco...si no fuera tan pesado conmigo...

**Espero les haya gustado. Aviso de inmediato que puede que me retrase con el capitulo dos por el tema de los estudios, pero voy a continuar esto si o si e intentare publicar como mínimo un capitulo por semana, bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, quiero disculparme por haber demorado tanto con esto, pero es que estaba en un proceso de hibernación, aparte de que he tenido un montón de problemas y no me ha quedado tiempo para escribir, pero ahora voy a "ponerme las pilas " . Bueno, aquí dejo el tercer Día, espero les agrade :D .**

**pareja: Ya tenemos el UsUk que aquí se vuelve oficial, y algunas parejas menos importantes que nombrare**

******Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, ojala si, pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Advertencias: no se si hay ... :P **

**Jueves**** 26 de Junio**

Arthur:

Hoy a decir verdad, no fue para nada un día normal, para nada.

**Jueves**** 26 de Junio  
Corredor Habitaciones  
**  
- ¡ALFRED! - No podía creer que ese idiota me dejase afuera por "privacidad" en la ducha, claro, pudo haber esperado que me cambiase si quiera

- Hahahahahaha~, Tu dijiste que debía ser así, no te quejes - Que irritante, yo dije eso pero que hubiese dejado cambiarme es lo mínimo que le pido. El idiota Francés pasó caminando junto a Gilbert y Antonio, para mala suerte mía me vieron en pijama y se largaron a reír

- Mon ami, Creo que se te perdió la dignidad

- ¿ Quien te hizo eso? A que fuiste tu, con ese gusto por la comida como mierda no esperarmelo! - Pasaron los tres sin parar de reírse, ¿ Que tiene de malo?, se que es ridículo que alguien de mi edad use un pijama con barcos y faros pero era un regalo de Peter ... ya se lo que dice la gente de nuestra relación de hermanos, que está basada en odio, pero la verdad es que si lo quiero, siempre está allí cuando menos lo espero y más lo necesito, sabe como levantarme el ánimo y hacerme reir. Suelo alejarme porque no quiero perderle con la actitud tan patética con la que suelo actuar, aveces incluso quisiera alejarme de todos, no ser conocido, y así empezar una nueva vida, como quisiera actuar de verdad

- Listo, puede entrar Mister - Alfred me regaló un portazo con firma y todo en la cara y termine en los brazos del frío suelo - Ups ... pero es tu culpa por ponerte tras la puerta - entró sin ayudarme el desgraciado, me levanté como pude

- Deberías si quiera tener más cuidado, bruto, o por lo menos ayudar, ¿ es mucha molestia una disculpa? - Entré empujando al payaso estadounidense dirigiéndome al baño a mojarme la nariz y hacer algo para detener la pequeña hemorragia provocada por el dulce golpe del Idiot.

- esta bien, señorito enojón, perdón - se acercó a mi rodeándome los hombros con sus brazos para sacar su cepillo de dientes

- hem ... ejem ... podrías ... sacar... - le dije mirándole con una mueca más de nerviosismo que de enojo

- ¿Por qué? No molesto a nadie, solo quiero lavarme los dientes, ¿o es un crimen? - terminé yo por salir de allí y me costó bastante porque no se dejaba, y para peor solo se reía de mi

- Voy a cambiarme, te veo en la cafetería - Le dije yendo al armario que había, tomando mi ropa y cambiándome tras la seguridad de la puerta del armario

- ¿ no vas a desayunar?

- NO - le dije rotundamente . debo atender unos asuntos del club y tengo una reunión

- ¿ tu club de magia Que asunto tan importante puede haber? - dijo riendo, terminé de cambiarme y me fuí sin antes, claro, darle una mirada de desprecio

Iba caminando en dirección al club cuando vi a Peter y uno de sus amigos siendo molestados por alguien, me acerque para ver mejor ese alguien, y era ... ¿ Feliks? ... no me podía creer que el Polaco estuviese molestando a mi hermano. Me acerque molesto donde este

- ¿ Que pasa aquí? - pregunté mirando al Polaco

- métete en tus asuntos - No me podía creer su actitud. Me enojé y le empuja a un lado

- Claro que son mis asuntos, es MI hermano - Peter y su amigo se me quedaron mirando confundidos, ni yo mismo me lo creía, Feliks se me quedo mirando molesto y se fue Me acerqué a Peter a ver si estaba bien - ¿ no les hizo nada ? - ambos negaron, suspire más tranquilo, me despedí y me fui corriendo hacia el club, cuando me encontré nuevamente con el Polaco

- Hahaha, que se siente que te haya maldecido? - me le quede mirando y le ignore marchándome en la dirección a la que me dirigía inicialmente.

Llegué al club, Nicolae y Lukas estaban mirándome fijamente como si hubiese hecho algo

- Pasa algo malo que tienen esas caras? - el rumano solo sonrío para ir a la ventana a saludar a alguien con cara perdida Lukas se me acerco con la misma cara

- Tienes un aura pesada, estas hechizado - siempre tan directo pensé, me le quede viendo, el unico que ...

- Fue Feliks - Me acerqué al rumano despegandole del vidrio - deja a tu novio tranquilo un segundo - recibí como respuesta un chillido que entendí como un "Noooo" . El llevaba un tiempo saliendo con el Búlgaro , pasan todo el día pegados ¬¬

¿Así que estas maldito?, la maldición debe ser fuerte - Nuevamente el rumano haciendo señitas por la ventana

- bueno, conociendo a Feliks de seguro no es nada para darle importancia - Ambos me miraron y decidieron dejarme y no discutir. Luego me mostraron unos papeles , la razón de porque me habían llamado. Estuve al rededor d horas allí para luego ir a ver el tema del centro de estudiantes, por suerte no era nada grave así que termine todo justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Llegue a la cafetería, Alfred me hizo señas para indicar donde se encontraban, fui por mi comida y me senté en al pequeña mesa que habían escogido

- ¿ Sucede algo Arthur? te vez pálido - Matthew me miraba muy preocupado mientras Alfred comía y comía y comía

- ¿ Ah?, no te preocupes, no tengo nada, bueno, nada aparte de verguenza por este monstruo que se come hasta la mesa - dije mirando a Alfred con tono burlón y una sonrisa

- No soy tan bruto, además, ¿Donde pondría el señorito sus "galletitas"? ¿ o se le olvidaron los guantes? - estaba a punto de pegarle pero me detuve, "una persona decente no le pega a los ROTOS " pensé sonriendo burlonamente al estadounidense tomando de mi jugo

- Uhh... ¿ Cuando co-comenzaremos la-las en-entrevistas? - le entregue mi jugo al Payaso de enfrente que se ahogaba, no quería un muerto en el instituto

- Bueno, supongo que hoy, no podemos retrasarlo más yendo al Mc' Donalds - Alfred se me quedo mirando con cara de perrito - bien, las reuniones seguirán siendo en "eso" pero solo si avanzamos

- yo hi-hice u-una lista c-con lo-los nom-nombres para en-entre-entrevistar, esta en t-tres di-días - Matthew tímidamente me entregó una lista dividida

**Día 1 Día2 Día3**

**Francis(francia) Gilbert (Prussia) Nickolae(Rumanía)**

**Yao(China) Antonio(España) Ludwig ( Alemania)**

**Feliks(Polonia) Kiku(Japón) Lovino (S. Italia)**

**Lukas (noruega) Emma ( Belgica) Roderich (Austria)**

**Ivan (Rusia) Vincent (holanda) Elizabeta(hungría)**

** Feliciano ( N. Italia)**

- No son todos, pero con ellos basta, gracias Matthew por - mirada molesta hacia Alfred - Hacer algo, no como otros

¿Por qué me miras a mi? - iba a responderle cuando toco la campana, Matthew se levantó despidiéndose y marchándose En un momento la cafetería se vació por completo, "casi" por mi y Alfred

- Bueno, muéstrame la hoja - se la entregué y se la quedó mirando fijamente - ¿Ivan? ¿el comunista? , me niego a Entrevistarlo , haslo tu

- Vas a estar presente te guste o no, además, tu iniciaste todo, o el "héroe" se va a rendir?

- ¡NUNCA!, enfrentare el mal con mis super capacidades - grito de "optimismo" y dolor a mis oídos

- Si por el "Mal" te refieres a Ivan, no creo que te combiene enfrentarlo - comencé a ordenar mis cosas dejando un cuaderno y un lápiz fuera

- Como heroe puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa existente - también ordeno sus cosas y me siguió al patio

- ¿Quien es el primero de la lista? - Alfred se quedó encargado de esa "importante" tarea, si, no me quiso regresar la hoja

- El primero es ... el pervertido francés

- "Lo que me faltaba" - pensé molesto, mirando el piso

- Pues vamos moviéndonos, ¿donde esta a todo esto? - le mire apuntando en dirección al departamento de "cultura"

- después de almuerzo tiene reunión en el club de "cocina" - Alfred se me quedó viendo como "afectado" o algo así

- Eres psicópata - le dí un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- No soy psicópata lo se por el centro de estudiantes, debo saberlo de todos -Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al club donde se encontraba el primer entrevistado. Conversamos en el camino, y a ser verdad, Alfred es más agradable cuando no esta rodeado de gente, incluso puedo decir que es adorable ... si, yo lo dije.  
Llegamos, Francis estaba solo con Yao, al parecer el Turco estaba ocupado o algo. Apenas entramos Alfred casi se le lanzo encima con un "HAHAHA"

- Vamos a entrevistarte ~ - le tomo y apartó de Yao

- ¿Entrevistar, aru? - yao estaba bastante confundido, pero al parecer le interesaba

- Aha, después vienes TU! - para suerte nuestra estaban ambos juntos en un mismo día, le pedí a Yao que saliera un momento para entrevistar a Francis

- bueno, Alfres y yo venimos a entrevistarte, solo es una pregunta - Alfred no dejo que terminara lanzando la pregunta

- ¿Que crees que debería tener el baile?

- Emm ... pues lo que todos necesitamos, mon ami, el "amour" -lo anote en el cuaderno

- Gracias, eso es todo, ahora sale - Alfred literalmente sacó a francis de una patada entrando a yao

- ¿ es una entrevista sobre mi, aru? - Al parecer estaba muy animado con eso

- No, es sobre el baile, es solo una perg - Alfred volvió a interrumpirme soltando la pregunta

- ¿ El baile?, cosas adorables y con muchos colores, aru - lo anote también y agradecí. El siguiente era el Polaco, que incomodo. Este estaba en gimnasia. Pedimos permiso para poder entrevistarle. Alfred volvió a interrumpirme diciendo la pregunta

- Luces y ponis como en el paraíso - Lo anoté y nos marchamos de inmediato, no se como pero Alfred se dió cuenta del ambiente incomodo que había, todo de mi parte, pues al parecer el Polaco ni lo recordaba

- Ahora vamos al club de magia, allí debe de estar Lukas - Alfred simplemente me seguía

- y ... ¿ como es eso de la magia? - ;e le quede viendo perplejo, nadie nunca mostro interés en el club y Alfred, quien me había molestado en la mañana me lo estaba preguntando

- p-por? - me le quede viendo, el solo sonrió dulcemente

- quiero saber más de lo que te gusta - ya estaba confundido

- p-pero no entiendo, no actúas así cuando estamos con Matth y otras personas

- Lo se, pero es que ... no se ... como comportarme ... ante la persona que me gusta - Ahora aparte de confundido estaba rojo y muuuuuy nervioso, acababa de decir que yo o Matth le gusta ... ¿Matth?

-eh?... quien ... ¿Matth? - Alfred se rió y me puse aún más rojo

- No tonto, ...tu ... tu me gustas - ahora si tenía los nervios por el cielo y el parecía tan normal y tranquilo, pensé que me estaba molestando, que en algún momento soltaría un "HAHA, estas tan rojo, HAHAHA" - yo...este ... - bueno, al parecer el estaba más nervioso, o estaba fingiendo ... - ¿ q-quieres s-salir c-con-conmigo? - el estaba casi tan rojo como yo, estábamos a mitad de patio y pronto el lugar se llenaría. Le tome de la mano y le arrastre al club de magia sin pensar, por suerte Luka estaba en su habitación y Nickolae... bueno, ya se imaginan donde. Cerré la puerta y me le acerque mirando el piso

- yo ... no lo se ... yo ... también te quiero ... pero ... no quiero que vuelva a suceder

- no, esta vez no será así, te lo prometo

- Como se si creerte!

- Si no me dejas demostrarlo jamás lo aras, solo dame una oportunidad -

- e-está bien, te creeré - Alfred sonrió ampliamente, para acercarse acariciándome la mejilla, sonrojado al igual que yo

- Gracias, no te voy a fallar - se acercó aún más juntando sus labios con los míos

El tiempo se me pasó volando, era bastante tarde y aún nos faltaban Ivan y Lukas, nos dividimos y quedamos en juntarnos en el lugar de reunión . Yo fui donde Ivan por razones obvias, aún sonrojado. Ivan estaba junto a Gilbert con quien es notable tiene una relación más que de amigos por más que Gilbert lo niegue. Le pedí hablar y le pregunté, me respondió con una sonrisa humilde

- Algo con mucho sol, como el verano - Anoté en mi cuaderno, agradecí y me fui en dirección al "amado" Mc' Donalds . Allí estaban Alfred y Matth

- Disculpen, me fue muy difícil encontrar a Ivan - me senté en frente de Alfred como siempre - Que dijo Lukas

- Me dijo algo raro, que no comprendí y algo con frío - Anoté en el cuaderno.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando y luego fuimos a dormir. Acorde con Alfred actuar como siempre y fingir debido a las reglas que rigen sobre mi cargo, no puedo tener relaciones personales con los demás alumnos. Como la cama había explotado literalmente y el sillón era una piedra tuvimos que hacer una "cama" en el piso y allí dormir los dos, y como el piso no era para nada calentito básicamente ... dejare a su imaginación lo que pasa.


End file.
